The Truth Revealed
by RipleyRowenBlackheart
Summary: yeah I once had this up but it kinda sucked....so I deleted it then fixed it.
1. Chapter 1

Okiday. This is a HP fic with a few ocs and most likely ooc.

Disclamier: I don't own Harry Potter. Well, lets begin.

'thinking'

"talking"

A.N.:If there's any misspellings that I missed,like names or something,please tell me and I'll try and fix it.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"Hey!!!! Rowen!!!! Wait on me won't you!?!?" A girl that looked about 16 with long black hair that was tipped with crimson. She was chasing after her sister, who was wearing a hooded cloak so you can't see her figure at all. "Well, hurry up then! The train leaves in five minutes!" The girl said in a cold harsh voice. As they reached the door, a brown haired girl walked up to the hooded girl and the black haired girl. "Tsukasa? Rowen?" "Hermione?? Hey!!!" Tsukasa hugged Hermione and Rowen waved at her. "Long time no see huh?" Tsukasa said as she got on. "Come on you two. We need to get o-" Tsukasa bumped into a black haired brown eyed boy. "Watch where your going!" the boy said harshly. "Sorry. I was just trying to get on the train before it left." A blond haired boy walked up next to the black haired boy. "We don't want to hear about your plans." He looks to Hermione. " Hello Mublood. Where is Potty and Weasel? Finally figure out they're better off without you?" Rowen looked at the boy "Who are you?" she said. The boy smirked as he said, "I'm Draco Malfoy of course and this is my friend Blaise Zambini. Who asks?" "The girl who is about to knock your ass out." Rowen's fist connected with Draco's jaw. Tsukasa laughed at Draco and was getting an evil look from Blaise. Rowen,"Don't ever call my baby cousin a mudblood. Everyone just thought that, so she went along with it. From what I've heard about you, you are the one with the dirty blood. Bye...for now. Come on." She steps over Draco and walks onto the train. Draco glared at the girls as they walked off laughing. "We will see who is laughing in the end."

Tsukasa snagged the very last compartment for her and Rowen. Hermione was sitting with Ron and Harry up front. "Okay Rowen. When do we practice for the band?? You think Dumbledore will let us?" "You know he will Tsukasa. Just relax." Rowen got comfortable and fell asleep on the seat. Tsukasa watched the scenery go by and caught herself thinking of home. "I might as well get some sleep also." Tsukasa slept the whole way and she was awoken by Hermione. "Wake up. We're here." "We are?" She asked sleepily. "Will you wake Rowen up Hermione?" "Okay." Hermione walked over to Rowen and whispered, "Hiei's here," in her ear. She bolted up and looked around, to hear Tsukasa laughing. She glared and stood up. "Let's go. We have to find exactly where we go." "Okay." Tsukasa followed Rowen and Hermione out of the compartment. As they passed Draco and Blaise's, Blaise stuck his foot out and tried to trip Tsukasa. She simply stepped over his foot and smiled at him. He gave her an evil look as she walked off the train. Hermione went over to Hagrid and told him something pointing to Tsukasa and Rowen. He nodded and continued rounding up the first years. "Just follow Hagrid. He will show you to the Great Hall." They nodded and followed the half-giant. When the rest of the first years entered, Tsukasa and Rowen stayed behind. They looked at each other and smirked, vanishing into thin air.

All the first year students had been sorted when Dumbledore stood once again. "We have two new students that have transfered here from the Salem School of Witchcraft. They are Blackheart Natsuya,Ri-" He was interrupted by a cold,hard voice."The name is Rowen." He continued, "and Blackrose Natsuya,F-" Again another voice. "Nope. Names Tsukasa, learn it and remember it." From the shadows at the back of the room two girls walked out. One had a cloak on with the hood up and the other had long black and crimson tipped hair. She was wearing a silver belly shirt with a black wolf snarling on the front with a red moon, on the back in blood red letter her shirt read 'Nightmares Are Forever...'. Her jeans had so many pockets and chains you could never count them all. Her eyes were a jade color splashed with blue and silver. "Rowen...Take off the hood." "no." "Take it off!!!!!" Tsukasa yelled at the girl. "I said no you Baka." She snatches for it and barely catches it pulling it off. Rowen had long black hair with silver roots and tips. She had dark sunglasses on. She sighed and took off the rest of her cloak and her outfit was a black tank on the front in silver it read 'Too Naughty To live' and on the back in blood red it read 'Too Evil to Die'. She was wearing blue camo cargo pants with chains everywhere, she had on commando boots, trench coat and a spiked chained belt. Tsukasa had seven earrings in each ear, all her fingers had rings,a belly button ring that has one wing on it, and a black chocker with black angels wings hanging from it. Rowen had a belly button ring with a dragon on it;16 earrings in each ear;lip ring;two necklaces;choker with a black rose hanging from it. All the boys whistled as they walked to the front. The professors looked at them as if they were insane. Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "You both shall be in Gryffindor." The sister smiled at each other and sat at one of the other tables for students who had friends in other houses. Two girls ran up to them. One had pale pink hair and pale purple eyes. "Hey Rin." Tsukasa smiled as she sat by her. "About time you got over here!! We've been waiting forever!!" "We really have." the other girl said. She had light blue hair and sky blue eyes. "You were not waiting forever Rin and Jewel. We saw you yesterday you losers." "Oh yea..." Both the girls say in unison. They sit and talk for about 10 minutes before Hermione, Ginny,and Luna join them. They all greet the other girls and go back to talking.

Ron and Ginny showed the first year Gryffindors where their dorms are. Rowen and Tsukasa followed, stopping to talk to the paintings every once in a while. They soon enter the common room and they ran upstairs, past everyone else. They share a dorm with the Prefects, well kinda share. Their room is separated by another painting that is a black wolf and a silver dragon, that they put a very special password in. All of their things were already put up, so the girls waited until everyone else was unpacking before they ran down to the common room. Tsukasa had a black bag on her back and Rowen did also. When they got to the common room they made sure nobody was down there and they set up. Tsukasa set up her drums and Rowen got out her guitar and set everything for it up. "Ready for their surprise Rowen?" "You know it." She struck a chord and Tsukasa yelled "1-2-3-4!!!" Both girls begin to play and everyone ran down to see what was going on. They all crowded around the girls and the boys were in awe and the girls were jealous. Suddenly, Snape bursts into the common room and yelled, "What's going on in here?!" Nobody could hear him cause the girls were playing so loud. Dumbledore walked in and unplugged everything. "Aw man!!!!!! Professor Dumbledor!!!!! We were having fun!!!!" "Rowen Tsukasa, put it away." Snape looked at them and glared. "Since when can the students play instruments in this school?" "We can if we want Snape." "Thats Professor Snape to you Gryffindork." Draco had walked up on the scene. Tsukasa glared at him and so did Rowen but you couldn't really tell because of the sunglasses. "Draco, Severous, this isn't your house. Please Leave." Snape rolled his eyes and Draco glared at the girls as they walked off. "Go and put everything up girls." Dumbledore winked at them and they both smiled. Everyone headed back to their rooms for the night. Rowen fell asleep easily, but Tsukasa couldn't get asleep. She walked downstairs quietly and took her drum sticks with her. She sat in the great hall and began to beat on one of the tables. She was so into it that she didn't hear Blaise enter the hall. He walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around, wondering what he was doing up. "What do you want?"

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Dun dun dun!!!!! Cliff hanger!!!!!! Mwuahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! -hack cough- I so shouldn't do that...anyways...Read and Review...Hope ya like it. Next chappie up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Back with another chapter. So...What's this going on between Blaise and Tsukasa?

Disclamier: I don't own Harry Potter.I wish I did though.I only own my charas.

_'thinking'_

"talking"

A.N.:If there's any misspellings that I missed,like names or something,please tell me and I'll try and fix it.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

-----------Flashback--------

Rowen fell asleep easily, but Tsukasa couldn't get alseep. She walked downstairs quietly and took her drum sticks with her. She sat in the great hall and began to beat on one of the tables. She was so into it that she didn't hear Blaise enter the hall. He walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around, wondering what he was doing up. "What is it you want?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Tsukasa, right?" "Yea." "I was wondering who was in here playing the drums...Then I found you, so I thought maybe we could talk?" "Oh..." Nobody knew, but Kasa has a crush on Blaise. "So, why haven't I seen you here before now?" "I went to Salem's Academy. Then my father sent Rowen and myself here to study. He was tired of us being in an all girl's school." "Oh...I noticed that you and your sister don't have to wear robes...Why?" Tsukasa's eyes widened and she sighed, "Can't tell. Swore on my eternal soul I wouldn't tell." Blaise looked at her confused, but smiled and sat down next to her. She looked over at Blaise, who was slightly blushing for some reason. "Um...Tsukasa?" "Yes?" "I think your really really hot...",he turned away from her the blush even brighter now. Tsukasa blushed slightly, "I think your really hot too..." Blaise turned back to her and his eyes locked with hers. _'You could get lost in his eyes...,' _Tsukasa thought. Before she even realized it, Blaise had moved closer to her. His hand was on hers and their faces were about 1 inch apart. Tsukasa moved in toward Blaise and they were about to kiss when Hermione came in and Tsukasa turned toward her. "Hey Hermione." _'Damn girl...Had to interrupt,'_ Blaise thought as he stood. "I'm going to go back to the common room. See ya Kasa." He winked and walked out of the great hall. Hermione blinked "What was that about?" "Nothing Mione. Row is still sleeping...Wanna wake her up old school style?" Hermione's eyes widen and an evil grin shows up on her face. "Lets go!"

Tsukasa and Hermione quietly enter Rowen's room. She had a pillow over her head and the blankets were on the floor. Tsukasa grinned from ear to ear as she raised the bucket of ice cold water over Rowen. Hermione began to laugh when Tsukasa dumped the water on Rowen. Rowen shot up in bed and glared daggers at her sister and Mione. "I'm gonna kill you both!" Tsukasa stuck her tongue out, grabbed Hermione by the arm and ran out of the room. Rowen was chasing them through the hallways yelling curses and death threats, when she ran into Draco. "Watch where you're going you stupid witch." Draco then blinked and looked at Rowen. Her shirt was midthigh...white... and wet. When Rowen noticed what he was staring at, she smirked. "Like what you see Malfoy?" He nodded not even knowing he did. Rowen gets closer to Draco and looks as if she might kiss him, but says "Too bad!" and continued to look for Tsukasa and Hermione. Draco blinked and looked down at himself and his eyes got big. _'Holy hell I thought...Oh god...I need to go to the bathroom...' _He passed Blaise on the way, but said nothing. Blaise was headed down for breakfast, when he saw Tsukasa hiding from someone. She saw Blaise and dragged him into the shadows with her. "Who are you hiding from?" "My sister, Rowen. I poured water on her this morning." "Nice. That must have been funny." "Shhhh...She's coming..." Rowen knew where she was, but sighed and walked down to the Great Hall. "I need my coffee..." She mumbled. Tsukasa smiled and snapped her fingers and on Rowen's face appeared her sunglasses. "That was weird..." "Nah...It's just that Rowen forgets to wear her glasses sometimes." "Oh..." "Sorry about Mione interrupting us." "Its cool. Now, where were we?" Tsukasa smirked and moved closer to Blaise, kissing him lightly on the lips. Blaise kissed her back and it turned into a make out session.

"Where is Tsukasa?" Jewel asked Rowen. "Who knows." Hermione sat next to them as she said, "I interrupted Blaise and her fixing to kiss." "What?!" Draco had walked up on the girls. "What would he be doing with her?!?!?!" Little did he know, but Blaise and Tsukasa were right behind him. "With who Draco?" Draco whipped around and smiled nervously "Hey Blaise. Where were you this morning?" "Out." Tsukasa sighed and sat by Rowen. Rowen looked to her younger sister and whispered in her ear "You two made out didn't you?" Tsukasa blushed a deep red and Rowen laughed. "I knew it!!!Owww...My head hurts...Please don't make me laugh." Draco and Blaise had argued and Draco began massaging Rowen's neck and shoulders. "Feel better?" Rin, Jewel and Hermione were all shocked. "No...I need my coffee..." Draco got her another cup "Here hun." "Don't call me hun and I don't like my coffee like this." Tsukasa sighed, grabbed the cup from Draco , and fixed it with Butterbeer, rum, and sugar and gave it to her. "Thats how you make her coffee Draco. Feel better now?" "Yes. Thanks." Blaise had his arms wrapped around Tsukasa's waist and was kissing her neck. Jewel made a gagging sound and Rin sighed wishing Ron would do that to her.

Speaking of Ron and Harry, they had just walked in and seen Draco all over Rowen and Blaise all over Tsukasa. Harry got pissed and walked over to Draco, who had his arms around Rowen's waist and was nibbling on her ear, while she was drinking her fifth cup of coffee.Ron got pissed because Blaise was hanging all over HIS Tsukasa. They both walked over to them. Harry"Why are you letting Malfoy hang all over you like that Rowen!?" "One don't question me, two I'm still half a sleep and haven't finished my coffee, and three he and I are going together now. Got a problem with that?" "Yeah. He's a Malfoy. All Malfoys are Death Eaters." "I don't give a damn Harry. And Draco isn't a Death Eater." By this time, Blaise and Tsukasa had joined in the conversation. "What do you care Potter?" Blaise was now standing behind Tsukasa, his arms around her waist and her hands covered his. "..." Harry said nothing, but Ron did. "Tsukasa? Why is he doing that to you?" "Doing what?" Tsukasa asked as Blaise placed light kisses all over Tsukasa's neck. "Kissing and hanging all over you?" "Cause...He is my boyfriend..." Blaise smirked at Ron and kissed Tsukasa, who kissed back. Ron got pissed and charged at Blaise, but was stopped by Harry, who had his collar. "Let me go Harry!!!!!!" "No Ron. Leave them." Jewel and Rin followed Harry and Ron.

"What was that all about?" Draco asked Rowen and Tsukasa. "No clue...Maybe they like us o' somethin'." Rowen told Draco. Tsukasa shrugged and Blaise's hands were beginning to travel. Rowen noticed and shot Blaise a look, but he didn't notice. You see, both boys were horny and wanted the girls bad.Draco and Blaise both start to pull the sisters out of the hall when Pervati and Lavender stopped them."Where are you going with MY Draco and Lavender's Blaise?" "Um Nobody owns them,but not that it's any of your business we are going to go make out."Rowen explained."You bitch!!Draco is mine!"Pervati yells while she started to charge at Rowen to hit her. Rowen simply smirked and step sided, and behind her was Tsukasa. When Pervati saw Tsukasa, her eyes got big. "Nice to see you again Pervati." Tsukasa's fist connected with Pervati's jaw and she went flying, only for Lavender to catch her and fall. "Blaise!!! Hun, please help me!! Pervati's heavy and I can't get up!" "Whatever. I'm with Tsukasa and I don't even know you." "Why would you want such an ugly violent halfbreed!!!" Tsukasa's eyes got big, but she just laughed. "I'm no Halfbreed..." Blaise blinked and was confused. "Don't worry Blaise, you will see soon enough. Rowen?" "Yea sis?" "You wanna take the trash out or should I?" "I will gladly take the trash out sis." With an evil smirk on her face, Rowen picked the two girls up and threw them out the front doors and into a puddle of mud. Blaise and Draco smiled and they all headed back to the sister's common room.

"So what's this about you being halfbreeds?" Rowen sighed "We're pure bloods...Lavender seems to think that I'm half wolf and Tsukasa is half dragon." Draco laughed "If you were demons, Dumbledore wouldn't have let you in." Tsukasa laughed nervously, "Right...Dumbledore wouldn't have let dad transfer us..." Blaise and Draco smiled and said in unison "But we're happy and..." in a low voice they say "really really really horny..." back in their normal voices "Glad you're here." Rowen laughed and looked at Tsukasa, her eyes seeming to say 'lets have some fun.'. Tsukasa smiled and tackled Blaise to the ground and sat on his waist. Rowen did the same to Draco but he landed on the couch.Tsukasa started to kiss Blaise full on.Rowen started to do nibbling little kisses to Draco making him want more. Suddenly Snape ran in stopping the snogging session. He started to stare,shook his head in confusion, then said to the girls"Dumbledore wants to talk to the both of you. NOW!" The girls sighed and got off their boyfriends, but before leaving gave them both goodbye kisses until lunch.

The girls walked into Dumbledore's office. "Yea? What is it Dumbledore?" He sighed "You can have that dance contest during lunch..." "Score!!!" Tsukasa yelled and high fived Rowen. "Let's go tell everyone!!!" The girls left the room "Why do I let them do this to me...I'm too old..." Dumbledore sighed as they left. Rowen and Tsukasa go into the Prefects common room where everyone was hanging out.Rowen"Guys guess what?Dumbledore is letting us have a dance contest during lunch.Who is going to dance?" Everyone yelled that they were.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Thats it for now guys.Later!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamier: I don't own Harry Potter.I wish I did though.I only own my charas.

_'thinking'_

"talking"

**"lyrics"**

A.N.:If there's any misspellings that I missed,like names or something,please tell me and I'll try and fix it.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

-----------Flashback------

Rowen"Guys guess what?Dumbledor is letting us have a dance contest during lunch.Who is going to dance?"Everyone yelled that they were.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rowen and Tsukasa head up to their room to decide what to dance to.Rowen,"I say we introduce them to American music." Tsukasa"Totally!I can't wait to see their faces when the guys see us dance to rap.Each person gets 2 dances so what do you want?" Rowen,"I'll take Fergaliciousby Fergie and Wait A Minute by PCD.You?" "I'll have Maneater by Nelly Fertado and U n Dat by E-40." Lunch

Dumbledore,"Today we are having a dance contest during lunch.I hope you all have fun.Enjoy." After that all the tables disappeared and the whole Great Hall now looks like a club.A huge turn table is now in place of the Head Table.Rowen and Tsukasa walk in and see it."Dude!Score!"Jewels ran up to the turn table and said,"Lets get this contest started!Who wants to judge?"A lot of people raised their hands and jumped around but Jewels and Rin desided that Draco,Blaise,Harry,Snape(got forced into it)and Rin as judges and Jewels as DJ.Rin,"Ok people.We are going to go one at a time and in the center of the floor is where the dancers go.Around it you can watch and cheer but nothing dirty like tripping the dancers.Each person can have up to 2 dances and only 1 group dance.Now it looks like Rowen is first!Whatcha gonna do?" Rowen,while grinning widly,"I was thinking that we should show these people some American music so I was thinking...Fergie!" "Nice choice my sista!Fergalicious it is!Get in the middle and for everyone else watch the pro at work!"Everyone watched as all the lights turn into strobe lights(a.n.You know those multi colored lights in clubs?)and one light stops and stays looking down at the dance floor where Rowen is just standing,When the music starts she just starts swaying her hips to the beat.Then she started getting into it and started doing some really good moves.

**  
Listen up ya'll, Cuz this is it  
The beat that I'm bangin' is de-li-cious**

Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo  
you could see me, you can't squeeze me  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Boys just come and go like seasons

Fergalicious (Fergalicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)

Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def-, Fergalicious def- def fading echo  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy  
They always claim they know me  
Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey Stacy)  
I'm the F to the E, R, G the I the E  
And can't no other lady put it down like me

I'm Fergalicious (so delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (oooh wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
Fergalicious (hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out)

Baby, baby, baby  
If you really want me  
Honey get some patience  
Maybe then you'll get a taste  
I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey  
It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy

T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, hit it Fergie

All the time I turn around always brotha's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my  
(uuhh)  
I just wanna say it now I ain't trying to round up drama little mama I don't wanna take your man  
And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it  
But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele  
Cuz' they say she

Delicious (So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got)  
Four, tres, two, uno  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (oooh wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty

It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)

T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to the  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)

T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the, four, tres, two, uno  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to the  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, to the, to the...

At the end of the song Rowen is standing, panting, with sweat dripping off of her in her short shorts and black tank."Next song Row and then the judges will give their score." "ok.Its Wait a Minute by PCD next." "You got it chicky.PCD it is."The music starts and this time Rowen starts right away dancing.

**Everybody listen all over the world  
I got a story 'bout my favorite girl (Wait a minute)**

Oh, my baby sexy for sure  
I had to have him when he walked through the door (Wait a minute)

She was 'bout to drive me insane  
She come with drama while I'm giving her chains (Wait a minute)

I'm focused but I'm losing control  
He only wants me for my body zone (Wait a minute)

Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)

Minding my business, I was doing my thing  
Got my attention, so I gave him a chance (Wait a minute)  
Did I mention he was buying a bar?  
Gave him my number, he was trying so hard (Wait a minute)  
Bought me some things I didn't want, didn't need  
Dropped down his jeans like I'm supposed to drop to my knees (Wait a minute)  
He been blowing up my phone like he know me  
Been leaving messages "You know what you owe me" (Wait a minute)

Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)  
Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)

What is your problem daddy?  
Slow your roll  
Who you think you jiving?  
You're disturbing my flow (Wait a minute)  
Why you be bugging?  
Like I'm some kind of hoe  
Got no more questions and I want you to go  
So break (Break)

Hey, let me talk to you for a minute  
Shut up...shut up

I love the way you strut  
Girl, you already know  
But, I'm feeling like you don't want me  
You just after my dough

Baby, please, I'm fine  
I'm not one of these hoes  
Chasing dreams not diamond rings  
So don't call me no more  
(Wait a minute)

Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)  
Girl, why you do me like that?  
You take all my money  
Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)  
Boy, why you tripping like that?  
You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)

See, I don't want your money  
Yeah, I seen you rolling up here  
In your cadillac  
But, I don't need all that  
It is a nice color though  
(Wait a minute)

What they call you, Mr. Tin man or something?  
See, I don't want your cars  
I don't want your jewelry  
You can't buy this  
So you can keep that  
Wait a minute...  
Uh yeah, you can give that back

Rowen stopped and looks up at the judges with sweat pouring down.The score was...

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Ripley:Dun dun dunnnnnn.I own none of these songs I just love to dance to em.I am not good at writing out dance moves so just imagine what the dances are while the music is going.Hope you like it and review plz!


End file.
